(MLP fanfic) Year zero
by cartoondevil 67
Summary: eqestrea is hit with a new, more deviating threat. humanity. An old general of the Royal guard before Celestea and Luna's rule, has returned from his voidic prison and has come to seek vengeance on the land with a army of horrific monsters that will kill with no empathy. now twilight and her friends are all that's left. can they survive and save the population. or will they Parrish
1. chapter 1: The Awakening

The flames burned high around Twilight Sparkle as she lied in the center of Ponyville. Cuts and bruises covered her body, and she swore that her left front leg was broken. She looked down and saw her leg, crooked and jagged in different directions. She tried to move it. She winced in pain as more tears fell down her face. Hearing a sniffle, Twilight turned to see Fluttershy, face half covered in blood and the rest with tears.

"FLUTTERSHY!" Twilight yelled over the flames. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT!? CAN YOU MOVE!?"

Fluttershy nodded and stood. She limped over to Twilight, falling back down next to her. She shook in fear "Wh-who would do this to Ponyville?" Fluttershy stuttered.

"I don't know, Fluttershy. All I know is that we've gotta get out of here."

"What about Spike and Rarity and-"

"Well get them out of here. We'll escape... Together." Twilight interrupted. She stood on three legs. Using her magic, she cracked the bones back into place. Each crack created pain enough to almost make her collapse to the ground again. Fluttershy stood, breaking her fall and placing her back on her three working legs. "Thanks, Fluttershy. I knew I could always count on you."

Fluttershy smiled and stood.

But as they started to walk, someone or something began to emerge from the flames in the streets. In a few seconds it was fully visible. It was... Human!? It didn't make any sense. Humans we're never this powerful, Much less able to weld any form of magic capability. Fluttershy was trembling while the unfamiliar figure walked towards them.

"Fluttershy, you need to run, now." twilight said trying to get Fluttershy to get to safety.

"But I can't just..."

"NOW"! Twilight yelled. Fluttershy's eyes began to to water as she had begun to run the opposite direction of the creature.

"IM GOING TO FIND HELP"! Was heard by twilight as she was fading in the distance past all the burning buildings and remains of what was once home.

"Listen here you, I don't now who you are but I'm not going to let you destroy our home"! The human seemed unfazed and was now close enough to make out it's details. It's skin was black as coal with white glowing eyes. it was also wearing was seemed to be wearing Royal guard armor. Which she believes to be custom made for him. but it had a hood made into the leather undercover of the backplate which covered it's head and upper face. Along with other forms of protection such as steel military boots, steel knee pads with black denim pants underneath. "I WORNED YOU" Twilight screamed as she fired a worning shot using her magic. When the beam had got near the creature, it raised it's left hand and swatted it out of it's way like it was nothing more then a annoying insect. Twilight had become infuriated and began firing off shots. One each more powerful then the last. When she had finally wore out, there was nothing more in front of her but a cloud of smoke.

'is it dead'? She thought to herself. But her train of thought was quickly interrupted by a hand reaching out of the smoke and grabbing her by the neck, slamming her to the ground. Twilight gasped for air in this powerful humans grasp. It was at this time she had realized this was no simple human... It was something far more. A she could see was her vision fade to black in her last moments. And last thing she saw was it's blood red eyes staring back at her.


	2. chapter 2: reality

Twilight gasped as she awoke in a cold sweat, jumping up and using her hooves to support herself. She was breathing so hard that it had woke up Spike who was sleeping in his bed next to hers. This was pretty hard to do since he was one of the heaviest sleepers she knew. Spike had climbed up on twilights bed and tried to snap her out of her panic attack. But In his multiple attempts all of which had failed, he had to do something he normally wouldn't resort to.

"Sorry Twilight. This hurts me just as much as it hurts you" He said as he punched her across the right side of her face. This had snapped her back into reality and she had begun to control her breathing and think straight. All the while Spike was jumping around Twilight's bed holding his hand in pain. Twilight rubbed her face with her hoove where Spike's tiny fist had made contact and looked at him

"Are you alright Spike?" She asked in consurn

"No! What is your jawline made of? Emeralds?" He shook his hand around until the pain had died off while twilight sat and watched him to make sure his hand wasn't broken or something. "But don't worry about me Twilight. What you should be worrying about are those nightmares. That's the forth one this week. And it doesn't help that they all involved the human you described. This can't be some coincidence. You need to speak to princess Luna." She shook her head in response

"Princess Luna has been very busy and so have I Spike. I can't just bother the princess's just because of some little nightmares." Twilight replys

"I'm just saying. I think it would be a good idea to have her look over them. And maybe she can block similar ones from happening. It will help you sleep better and I don't have to worry so much." Twilight facial expression was showing she agreed with the idea but still wasn't to sure. She uncovered the blanket from off of her using magic and had hopped out of her bed and on to the wooded floor with a thud.

"If I see that the dreams are going out of control or that they are raising any alarms in my head I'll look into it. but until then I just don't see it as something to worry about. Their just your average bad dream." She concluded before walking out of her bedroom, and hearing a closing of the front door. Leaving Spike in utter worry.

'Damn it Twilight. Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Spike thought to himself. Before going back down to his bed and drifting back to sleep.


End file.
